Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life As A Darklord
Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord, released in Japan as Hikari to Yami no Himegishi to Sekai Seifuku no Tō: Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles (subtitle translated as The Daughter of Light and Darkness, and the Tower of the World Conquest), is an installment in the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series for the Nintendo Wii available through the WiiWare download service. It is a sequel to Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Gameplay Once Mira's tower appears in enemy territory, Adventurers will begin to invade it. Players must defend the tower, starting by building some floors containing Artifacts; if the Adventures reach the top of Mira's tower and get to the Dark Crystal, the game ends. There are several types of Artifacts players can build. At first, players start with a simple offensive Artifact, the Iron Ball, that will do light melee damage to enemies, but over time more types of Artifacts will be unlocked. Some will help defend monsters, some will do very clever—and strange—things to Adventurers attempting to invade Mira's tower. Heroes of all the tribes and Job classes from the Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles series will storm the Darklord's lair in real time. Monsters Monsters are summoned to battle the Adventurers trying to invade Mira's tower, since Artifacts are not enough to defend it. Players will start off with Goblins, but as the game progresses, more monsters of different ranks, such as Bombs, Cactuars, Scorpions, characters from earlier Final Fantasy games, such as Palom and Kain, and more, will be unlocked. Characters Mira- The main protagonist and daughter of the former Darklord, she battles Adventurers trying to take the Dark Crystal from her tower by setting up traps and monsters in their way. Story The story is set after the events of Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and follows Mira, the highly fashionable daughter of the former Darklord, who is charged with dispatching intruding do-gooders by strategically placing traps and monsters around the tower she calls home. After the Miasma was cleared, the monsters were in a dire situation, so they holed themselves inside the massive Darklord tower where they spent their days fighting adventurers who dared trespass. In order to save the monsters, Craydall sealed himself inside the Dark Crystal. The tranquil days returned to the tower until the Darklord's only daughter was crowned in her sixteenth birthday and declared total war between monsters and people. Mira embarks on a conquest journey aboard her Flying Tower. She arrives to a town where, despite their initial attack, the locals don't cower in fear from her sight. Tonbetty explains that thanks to the humorous-looking shape of the tower, the villagers confused it for a kind of celebration. Mira then leaves the town in order to resolve the issue. To do so, she commands her servants, Tonberries, to find a famous hero who she could crush. In search for a hero to defeat, Mira arrives to the hideout of a caravan of burglars, in hope that by the defeating the famous Striped Brigands, she will obtain the reputation of a dreaded Darklord and lots of striped apples for pie. However, when Mira defeats the leader of the gang, it is discovered that they are actually the Stripped Brigands, led by Bel Dat. Bel Dat, irritated by the whole ordeal, expresses that she does have a great treasure, the secret of the new Darklord being half-demon, half-Selkie and she starts to spread the secret all over the world. After that, Mira goes on a rampage, promptly giving Tonbetty a drop kick that almost makes her head fly off. When asked to discuss the matter with his father, she quickly refuses and sent the Tonberries to find her another hero, a female adventurer ready to challenge the Darklord. Upon defeat, the adventurer turn out to be no other than Princess Fiona of Alfitaria, who wishes Mira could serve as a bridge between people and monsters so all races could live at peace. Mira, struck by emotion, forgot to deliver the final blow, letting the princess escape. While Mira secludes herself in her bedroom, Stiltzkin arrives at the Darklord Flying Tower, to pay a visit to his old friend, Tonbetty. Mira quickly finds out about the meeting and proceeds to punish them both, revealing Tonbetty to be a Clavat. At that moment, a legendary hero and his apprentice arrived at the steps of the Flying Tower. Postponing Tonbetty and Stiltzkin's punishment after their defeat. After defeating Hugh Yurg, Mira is ready to deliver punishment to Tonbetty and Stiltzkin when suddenly Darklord Craydall appeared and revealed he was the one who put Tonbetty at her service. After a brief father-daughter conversation, she forgets about the punishment and embarks in the final confrontation against the king of the most prosperous kingdom. When the battle is won by Mira, she shocks the king by revealing the end of her campaign. Mira and King Leo then agree to work together to create a world where humans and monsters can live in peace. However, even when she strives for peace, she will remain the Darklord she has become. Demo A demo version was released for download for free on the Wii Shop channel for a short time in early 2010. Development Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a Darklord was announced on March 25th, 2009, during the Game Developers Conference. Characters' designs are by Yasuhisa Izumisawa, who previously designed characters for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King and Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, with Toshiyuki Itahana as art supervisor. The scenario writer is Motomu Toriyama, who filled the same role for Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King. Kumi Tanioka, who has worked on all previous Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles games, is composer for the game. The game's director is Hiroyasu Kaneko. Gallery ffcc-life-as-a-darklord-wallpaper-6.jpg darklord_01.jpg final-fantasy-crystal-chronicles-my-life-as-a-dark-lord-20090720034325600.jpg maxresdefault (1).jpg Category:Games